


All we know

by whileatwiltshire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcoholic Harry Potter, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anxiety, Blood, Depression, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, H/D Hurt!Fest 2020, Harry and Draco get together around 5th year-ish, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Loneliness, M/M, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Draco Malfoy, Suicidal Thoughts, Underage Drinking, Violence, and before that they were sort of friends I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whileatwiltshire/pseuds/whileatwiltshire
Summary: When love is put to the test against morals and survival, sometimes there is no winner at the end of the line.Love, just like war, is a ruthless game.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 62
Collections: H/D Hurt!Fest 2020





	All we know

**Author's Note:**

> THIS hurt me while creating. But I had lots of fun making it. Thank you mods for organising this fun fest! Hope you all like it! 
> 
> Please let me know if I missed any tags, I tried to cover everything but I apologise if I missed something! 🙏🙏

##  All we know

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to leave some love for the creator if you can! Come reblog this work and view others from this fest [HERE](https://hd-hurtfest.tumblr.com/) on the H/D Hurt!Fest tumblr page!


End file.
